


Long May They Slam and Slap

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [101]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich, Loud Sex, M/M, NSFW, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Ian and Mickey having sex and Mick is all into it, scratching Ian's back, moaning, the whole 9, when his phone rings and it's someone important and he has to answer but Ian doesn't stop fucking him. So Mickey tryna keep it together on the phone while getting his brains banged out</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long May They Slam and Slap

y'all know I have no immunity to a smut prompt

~

It was mid afternoon, on a normal day of the week, only Ian had found himself with an empty house and the perfect excuse to get loud and dirty with his boyfriend.

Mickey was supposed to be down at the rub-n-tug but had managed to get away because it was obvious that hot sex with Ian won out over sitting at the bar watching creepy old dudes coming in and out of the tug shop.

When he had walked in the door Ian was already dragging him up the stairs and to Lip's former bedroom. He didn't even bother to close the door before he was biting his lip and tearing at Mickey's clothes.

In barely any time at all he had Mickey splayed out naked under him, his hands tangled in his hair as Ian sucked red raw marks into his neck.

"What the fuck's got you so hot huh?" he said with a moan as Ian's lips trailed down his chest and his tongue flicked over his nipple.

"House is empty," he said, "means we can be as loud as we like, and since when am I not down to fuck you?"

His mouth came down to collide with Mickey's and he licked at his lips and Mickey bucked his hips a little under him.

Ian only pulled his mouth away to reach for the bottle of lube by the bed and poured some out onto his fingers.

Mickey looked at him with a grin, "Well you gonna get to it or what?"

Ian smirked at him, reaching down to circle one slick finger against his hole, only sliding in to the first knuckle. Mickey pushed his hips back and as much as Ian wanted to tease him, he wanted to hear him moaning with pleasure more.

He pushed in quickly, giving a few hard pumps and Mickey breathed out sharply, but it wasn't enough.

"Come on Mick, you can be louder than that, you don't have to keep your mouth shut this time," he said smugly.

"Yeah well... give me something to make some fucking noise about," Mickey said and Ian just chuckled, pulling out and adding a second finger.

Mickey let out another sound as Ian scissored his fingers, stretching him open a little more before he was pushing three fingers into him and pumping his wrist hard.

Mickey groaned a little louder, " _fuck_... yeah, that's better..."

Ian curled the end of his fingers and Mickey yelped a little, the feel of his sweet spot being hit sending electricity through him and making his toes tingle.

"Come _on_ , I'm good..." he breathed. "Get on me, fuck me..." he said.

Ian wasn't about to say no, grabbing the condom from beside them and tearing the packet open with his teeth. He threw his head back a little as he rolled it on, giving Mickey a decent show.

Mickey lifted his legs and spread them apart to let Ian position himself between them. Ian put his hands on Mickey's hips and lined himself up, staring down at his boyfriend hungrily.

He pushed himself inside him slowly, watching Mickey's eyes roll back in his head until he was bottoming out with his hips flush against Mickey's ass.

He started out slowly, building up a rhythm and leaning forward as Mickey pulled him in and slid his hands down to his ass, pulling his hips down hard and Ian let out a loud grunt.

"That how you want it huh?" he asked.

"You _know_ how I want it," Mickey said, raking his nails slowly up Ian's back.

"Yeah?" Ian said, giving his eyebrows a flick before he started pounding into him.

"Yeah fuck, _that's it, fuck_..." Mickey groaned, with each thrust of Ian's hips he moaned, and loud enough the echo through the room.

He tightened around Ian's cock and Ian's fingers gripped tightly to the sheets at the feel of it mixed with the sharp scraping of his nails on his back.

He'd never heard Mickey like this, he's never been so vocal and it took all Ian's concentration not to finish first. When Mickey's desperate panting was about to send him over the edge they were both interrupted by the atrocious ringing of Mickey's cell phone.

"Shit..." he grumbled, pushing Ian back and crawling up to the top of the bed to grab it off the table. "Fuck, it's Kev, I'm supposed to be down at the bar."

"Just ignore it," Ian said, shaking his head.

Mickey sighed and pressed the green answer button, "Yeah?"

"Mickey where the fuck are you? I can't run both a bar and a brothel at the same damn time," came Kev's frustrated voice.

Ian looked over at Mickey, on his hands and knees as he tried to make up some shitty excuse. He grinned, because he knew Mickey was going to fight this... for the first five seconds.

He shifted over until he was upright on his knees behind him. He leant in close enough to rub the tip of his dick against Mickey's already fucked out hole and heard the lurch in Mickey's voice as he did.

"I just went out for some fucking lu- _unch_ ," he said, turning to glare at Ian and lightly slap at his arm.

"Why the fuck did you say it like that?" Kev asked.

"I tripped the fuck over, alright? That okay with you?" Mickey said as he swatted at Ian's arm again.

Ian rolled his eyes an pulled away, letting Mickey go back to his lie for only a moment before his hands were pressed palms against his ass cheeks and he was circling his hole with his tongue.

"Relax Stretch, I'll be back in ten min- _fuck_ \- minutes," he said, only this time instead of shooting Ian a glare he just dropped his elbows a little and Ian smirked as he continued to lick at his rim.

"How fuckin' clumsy are you?" Kev said. "You gotta do your damn job and get down here I got a list of shit needs 'a be done."

"What fuckin' list?" Mickey asked, covering his hand with his mouth to stop himself from moaning into the receiver.

Ian pulled back, grabbing Mickey's hips and yanking him back so he was closer to the middle of the bed and lined himself up, not even waiting for Mickey's protest before he was sliding into him.

Mickey's hand tightened over his mouth as Ian picked up the pace, slamming into him and rolling his hips to get the perfect angle.

Kev was still reeling off jobs and Mickey was struggling to answer him, but it got to the point where he didn't need to.

"Don't fucking think I forgot about you cleanin' the... wait..." he said as Mickey let out a breathy groan and Kev listened a little closer to hear the faint sound of skin slapping skin. "What the fuck, are you banging while I'm talking to you?"

"Can I get five fucking minutes here?" Mickey yelled.

"Make it ten," Ian yelled from behind him, slowing his hips just a little.

"I know I made a toast to butt-buddies and all but I don't need to hear that shit," he said. "Get your ass down here when you're done, and next time don't answer the phone when you're fucking! God damn-"

Mickey hung up and tossed the phone aside, going back to resting his head on his arms as Ian thoroughly fucked him into the mattress. He could finally be loud again as he reached the edge and Ian made sure to take advantage of the situation along with him.

"Yeah right there... fuck... _fuck Ian_..." Mickey yelled as he came, spilling himself onto the sheets as he tightened around Ian, and with a few shallow thrusts Ian was coming right after.

"I love it when you make that much noise," Ian panted as he rolled onto his back beside him.

"Can't usually, got two houses always full of fucking people," Mickey said, still coming down from his high.

"You're not too good at keeping quiet though," Ian said through his smirk and Mickey slapped him on the thigh.

"Fuck you, now I gotta go and deal with him," Mickey grumbled. "You couldn't have waited two fucking minutes?"

"Maybe, you just looked so good bent over like that," Ian said. "Sexy..."

"That all it takes huh? Bending over?" Mickey grinned.

"All you have to do is show up and I'll want you," Ian said, turning to look at him.

"Shut up," Mickey said.

"You're right, you better get going, didn't Kev say he had a whole list of... something for you to do?" Ian grinned and Mickey just laughed.

"Fuck you."

"I believe you just did."


End file.
